Known conventional suspension systems often suffer from one or more problems that individually and/or collectively restrict the design, utility, economy and safety of the vehicles in which they are used. There are many designs which can be considered “conventional” suspension systems, but there are five principal variations.
The first is the Wishbone design which consists of multiple predominantly transverse members (“links”) with their inboard (chassis end) pivot axes aligned or nearly so with the vehicle's direction of travel. The links are connected at their outboard end to an “upright” that in turn carries the wheel. Wishbone suspension is conventionally seen as the best solution because, when designed well, it offers desirable geometric characteristics. This design is used most in very high performance/value cars but a combination of its relative complexity (and therefore high cost) and space requirements prevent higher utilization in ordinary passenger vehicles.
The second is the Strut design which is commonly used in low to mid-range passenger vehicles because of its relative economy of manufacture. Strut-type suspension consists of a predominantly planar transverse member to carry lateral and longitudinal loads and a predominantly vertical member to handle vertical loads. For the suspension to move, the vertical member has to be telescopic, this sliding function normally being performed by the damper. While such combining of purpose and function is desirable for economy of manufacture, they are accompanied by the disadvantages of compromised geometry and the imposition of side loads on the damper.
The third is the Beam design which comes is two basic varieties: live and dead. A live beam axle is one that provides drive to its wheels, a typical example being a pickup truck rear axle. Dead beam axles provide no drive and are often used at the front of heavy duty vehicles such as semi tractors and busses. Beam axles are cheap to manufacture but have numerous disadvantages including not allowing independent wheel motion, high unsprung weight and, because the whole axle moves with suspension travel, they take up a lot of room.
The fourth is the Leading/Trailing Link design which was once fairly common but is now used much less frequently. This was the design used for the front suspension of the original Volkswagen Beetle vehicle. Disadvantages include the absence of camber compensation for roll, difficulty of arranging bump-steer free steering and large size.
The last is the Swing Arm design which consists of a single substantially transverse member with its inboard pivot axis substantially aligned with the vehicle's direction of travel. This is the simplest type of independent suspension. Disadvantages include its necessarily short length causing awkwardly large camber change with the attendant gyroscopic action and its proclivity for undesirable jacking effects. The jacking effect of the Corvair's swing arm rear suspension is illustrated on the cover of Ralph Nader's book, Unsafe At Any Speed.
There are numerous subtypes of the above-mentioned suspension designs such as, for example, semi-trailing links or the deDion arrangement, that combine elements of more than one primary suspension type or at least mitigate some of their worst characteristics. These variations are common knowledge to any expert in suspension design.
Therefore, it is clear that a fundamental problem in designing any automotive suspension system is counterbalancing conflicting requirements such as cost, weight, packaging constraints and geometric characteristics. What is required is a suspension system which provides previously unavailable combinations of desirable characteristics while, at the same time, enabling manipulation of individual geometric settings incorporated into a vehicle without generating conflicts between such settings.
In addition, where and how a vehicle's suspension is mounted has a large bearing on the safety consequences of the overall design. For example, conventional wishbones are strong, slender pieces that terminate close to the vehicle's occupants with the attendant possibility in a crash of injury through penetration into the passenger compartment. Even the very common strut suspension requires a large notch in the car's construction which results in two main failings. Firstly, it is structurally inefficient leading to undesirably high vehicle weights and, secondly, the re-entrant corner required to house the wheel and its suspension tends to trap the wheel in a collision. This last point is significant: the wheel acts as a very stiff barrier tending to cause high peak decelerations (increasing the chance of occupant injury) and energy is not dissipated by shedding components.
Another important reason for adopting a suspension system differing from those already known in the art is to facilitate reshaping the vehicle to improve the rate of fuel consumption. Current passenger vehicle aerodynamics have been optimized to the point that it is difficult to tell the difference between brands. Further aerodynamic improvements of any appreciable magnitude will require a new aerodynamic approach and vehicles of substantially different shape and appearance to those currently sold. This requirement for new vehicle shape will render traditional suspension systems obsolete.